Mekakushi Gakuen
by Shiraragi-09
Summary: Mekakushi Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah aneh dimana tidak ada satupun dari murid angkatan sekolah itu yang diluluskan dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Tapi tahun ini ada sebuah rumor menarik, dimana barang siapa yang berhasil memecahkan misteri sekolah ini maka akan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang sangat sangat menarik. Apakah itu? silahkan baca... Chapter 2 Update
1. Pengenalan

**Mekakushi Gakuen**

**Desclaimer**

_Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto

_Minjem Chara Fandom Sebelah_

_Vocaloid , KagePro, Death Note © Saya lupa punya siapa, yang penting bukan punya saya. Dan saya tekankan lagi! Mereka bukan punya saya_

_**Genre **_

_Primer(?) : Mystery Humor  
>Sekunder(?) : Friendship, Horor, Supernatural<br>__Tersier(?)__ : Romance, Drama_

OOC(mungkin,) Typo(Karena saya maes edit XD) ,Bahasa Tidak Baku. DKK

**Rate T**

**Summary : **Mekakushi Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah aneh dimana tidak ada satupun dari murid angkatan sekolah itu yang diluluskan dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Tapi tahun ini ada sebuah rumor menarik, dimana barang siapa yang berhasil memecahkan misteri sekolah ini maka akan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang sangat sangat menarik. Apakah itu? silahkan baca...

* * *

><p><strong>Pengenalan<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mekakushi Gakuen. Pernah mendengar sekolah itu? Sekolah yang dikatakan sekolah kutukan karena keunikannya, dimana belum ada satu pun siswa yang lulus dari SMA ini. Dan siapapun yang tidak lulus akan langsung di keluarkan dari sekolah*sungguh kejam*. Sekolah yang luasnya benar benar menakjubkan sampai sampai author gak tau berapa luasanya XD. Fasilitasnya juga sangat lengkap...

Tahun Kemarin hanya ada 35 siswa yang mendaftar sekolah ini. Sedikit sekali. Alasannya? Kalian sudah tau kan? Bahkan yang mendaftar di sekolah ini sudah positif mereka terbelakang, sehingga tidak ada sekolah manapun yang mau menerima mereka, dan tepaksa harus sekolah di sekolah ini. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Semenjak ada rumor yang beredar semakin luas di Tokyo mengatakan, apabila mereka berhasil memecahkan misteri sekolah dan lulus, lalu berhasil melanjutkan ke universitas maka mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya dari sang kepalah sekolah, yang jelas katanya sangat menarik. Tapi tetep saja yang denger curiga, dan menganggap remeh hal ini. Tapi tiba tiba hal ini menjadi banyak di perbincangkan sehingga menimbulkan penasaran akut, membuat siswa-siswi pun mencoba untuk mendaftar, padahal jelas jelas masa depan mereka di pertaruhkan disini, tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Bekat rumor gak jelas kebenarannya itu, Mekakushi Gakuen tahun ini menerima sebanyak 674 siswa yang mendaftar di hari pertamanya. Karena lumayan banyak yang mendaftar maka di adakan ujian penentuan usai pendaftaran yang menentukan apakan mereka bisa tidaknya masuk sekolah ini. Dan hanya ada 150 orang saja yang akan lolos dan berkesempatan untuk memainkan sebuah permainan untuk memecahkan misteri, demi sebuah kotak yang gak jelas isinya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

.

.

.

Yooooo, Minna. Ini fic entah keberapa dari saya dan Akun entah keberapa juga dari saya. Di fnn saya punya lebih dari 2 akun. Karena pensi, jadi saya lupa deh passwordnya, beserta ke email emailnya ==". Bagaimana? Gajekah XD? Apa perlu dilanjutkan? Atau delet saja?

Revieeeeeeeeeww!~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1 (Test Yang Merepotkan)

**Mekakushi Gakuen**

**Desclaimer**

_Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto

_Minjem Chara Fandom Sebelah_

_Vocaloid , KagePro, Death Note © Saya lupa punya siapa, yang penting bukan punya saya. Dan saya tekankan lagi! Mereka bukan punya saya_

_**Genre **_

_Primer : Mystery Humor  
>Sekunder : Friendship, Horor, Supernatural<br>__Tersier__ : Romance, Drama_

_OOC(mungkin,) Typo(Karena saya maes edit XD) ,Bahasa Tidak Baku. DKK_

**Rate T**

**Summary : **Mekakushi Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah aneh dimana tidak ada satupun dari murid angkatan sekolah itu yang diluluskan dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Tapi tahun ini ada sebuah rumor menarik, dimana barang siapa yang berhasil memecahkan misteri sekolah ini maka akan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang sangat sangat menarik. Apakah itu? silahkan baca...

Chapter 1

( Test Yang Merepotkan )

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak pendaftaran pertama dimulai beserta test ujian masuk nya dimulai. Kini, 150 siswa yang lolos sedang menunggu kepanasan di aula sekolah akibat sang kepala sekolah yang dari taditidak menampak-kan batang hidungnya . Dia bilang ada urusan, jadi pidatonya di undur dulu

"Arrrrghh, dah berapa jam nih? Kok lama banget ya?" Keluh seseorang dari mereka. Bukan hanya dia saja yang mengeluh, hampir semua siswa yang ada di situ, berserta para OSIS dan guru lainnya udah sewot kayak mau tauran gara gara di suruh nunggu hampir 2 jam lebih, ditambah gak di sedia tempat duduk lagi, akhirnya mereka duduk di tanah, di tambah lagi panas yang sangat menyengat. Tak berpalama nonggolah sang kepala sekolah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Sang kepala sekolah melihat anak didik barunya, yang udah seperti gelandangan di tinggal orang tuanya.

" Hmm, maaf saya telat. Tadi saya harus pulang kerumah karena ada urusan lalu ketiduran." Ucapnya tanpa dosa gak liat siswa-siswinya dah natap tajem ke arahnya.

"Terserah pak, mulai aja pidatonya. Tapi jangan kelamaan." Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk mendengar ucapan siswanya yang berani tadi, lalu memulai pidatonya.

"Oke, sebelumnya. OHAYOU Minaaa~~~~~"..."

"Ohayou.."

"Oke, perkenalkan! Saya kepala sekolah di Mekakushi Gakuen. Saya ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi jangan senang dulu!. Walaupun saat ini kalian sudah lolos tapi itu bukan berarti kalian bisa langsung menjadi siswa di sekolah ini..." ucapnya membuat para siswa-siswi di depannya kebingungan

"Saya akan menjelaskan kebingungan kalian. Pertama coba cek apa yang ada di saku baju sekolah kalian." Ucapnya lagi, maka segerah para murid melihat ke kantong baju mereka dan menemukan sesuatu seperti ID card yang tercantun ID mereka masing-masing.

"Loh sejak kapan ini ada di kantong gue ya? " Tanya seorang siswa terhadap teman di sampingnya yang juga kebingungan kenapa benda ini tiba tiba nongol di kantongnya.

"Entahlah. Tiba tiba ada sendiri. " Jawab orang yang di tanya oleh teman di sampingnya, yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan yang tanya tadi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kok sama ama kejadian di Anime yang gue tonton ya?" Sasuke noleh ke sampingnya ngeliat seorang pria yang tadi ngomong sendiri yang lagi ngebalik-balik ID cardnya berulang kali. Merasa di perhatikan, orang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"E-eh.. enggak ada apa apa kok." Bales sasuke, orang tadi hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Kalian pasti bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa benda itu tiba-tiba ada di kantong kalian." Ucap sang kepala sekolah yaang membuat berbagai pasangan mata teralihkan ke arahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya semua siswa kompak. Orang yang di samping sasuke tadi mulai masang tampang serius.

"Tuh kan sama lagi!." Ucapnya heboh sendiri bikin Sasuke yang di sampingnya bingung

"Sama apanya?" tanya Sasuke membuat orang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke

"Hmmm, lupakan.. lupakan." Sasuke masih bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga masih memperhatikan Kepala Sekolah

"Oke, saya akan menjelaskan kepada kalian. Kenapa benda itu ada di kalian? Jawabnya?

Gak penting. Pokoknya ID Card itulah yang penting. Sebagai murid baru saya akan menguji kepintaran kalian lagi. Saya akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian yang akan menentukan kalian memang pantas di sekolah ini atau tidak. Sekaligus menentukan kelas mana yang akan kalian tempati." Ucap kepala sekolah itu yang membuat semua siswa malah tambah bingung dan mulai ricuh mau protes

'Tugas? Buset dah, masa ada tugas lagi?' keluh Naruto keberatan. Dia pikir setelah mengikuti Ujian Masuk yang susahnya minta ampun itu dia akan langsung lolos dan menjadi siswa di sekolah ini.

"Tenang... Tenang. Tugasnya gak sulit kok.." Ucap Kepala Sekolah yang menyadari aura aura suram dari siswa siswa barunya tapi gagal. Mereka masih ricuh

"TENANG WOY!"

.

.

.

"Bagus, saya lanjutkan" ucapnya setelah berhasil menenangkan murid muridnya yan ricuh tadi.

"Kalian liat ID CARD kalian? Itu adalah barang yang harus kalian jaga! Jika hilang kalian akan tau akibatnya nanti! Juga..., soal tugas yang saya beritahukan tadi. Tugasnya adalah kalian harus mencatat nama siswa siswi yang ada di sini dalam waktu 5 menit dalam selembar kertas. Semakin banyak nama yang kalian dapatkan semakin tinggi kesempatan kalian mendapatkan Kelas A yang merupakan Kelas terbaik di sekolah ini" Mendengar hal ini siswa-siswi tambah ricuh menanyakan siapa nama orang yang ada di sampingnya. Kelas A? Katanya kelas elit dan terbagus di antara kelas lainnya. Padahal mereka sendiri belum liat kelasnya gimana, tapi langsung berebut mau memasuki kelas itu

"Oy namau lu siapa?."

"Ah? Gue? Sebelum tanya, bilang dulu dong nama lu siapa!."

"Oy nama lu siapa."

"Oy, Bagi nama! Nama! Cepetan Woy!."

"Lu minta apa maksa?"

"Bodo, buruan kasih"

"Nomor HP juga oy"

Kepala sekolah hanya Sweatdrop melihat muridnya ribut sendiri padahal dia belum selesai ngomongnya. Para guru berserta OSIS yang dari tadi bengong aja, mencoba menenangkan situasi tapi gak berhasil. Karena gak berhasil kepala sekolah membiarkan saja dan langsung memulai waktu 5 menitnya

"Mampus, oy Teme. Buruan cari nama orang orangnya." Ucap Naruto ikutan heboh dan mencari mencari orang lain untuk di tulis setelah Namanya menulis Nama Sasuke di atasnya. Di ikuti Sasuke yang noleh kiri kanan untk nyari mangsanya dan bertemulah dia dengan orang yang sempet ngomong ama dia tadi.

"Dasar test aneh. Kok nyari nama orang sih? Merepotkan."

'Ni orang prasaan ngomong sendiri terus dari tadi.' Batin Sasuke geleng geleng lalu menghampirinya untuk minta namanya meningalkan Naruto yang berusaha mencari mangsanya sendiri

"Oy, Bro." Sapa Sasuke sok deket

"Hah? Apa? Mau minta nama?"

"Yup. Boleh kan? Ntar gue kasih juga nama gue."

"Hmmm, boleh lah. Nama gue Mienz Scheel. Panggil aja Mikhel. Ini nama palsu gue doang. Salah satu orang yang dikirim ke sini oleh pemerintah buat mecahin misteri di sekolah ini " ucapnya santai

"Oh, lu dari luar negeri ya?" tanya sasuke setelah mendengar nama orang tersebut yang seperti orang Jepang dan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut soal dia yang dikirim pemerintah tersebut. Dia memang pernah denger kalau pemerintah mengirim beberapa siswa ke sekolah ini, tapi dia gak nyangka kalau bakalan bertemu salah sat dari mereka

"Yup, gue lahir Rusia tapi dah di Jepang dari usia 3 tahun" Jelas Mikhel sambil mengusap rambutnya yang hampir mirip dengan sasuke. Tapi rambutnya warna Hitam kemerahan

"Oh gitu. Kalau gue Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aja Sasuke. Gue kesini gara gara di kirim ama kakak gue buat neliti misteryidi sekolah ini" bales Sasuke ngikutin gaya bicaranya Mikhel. Miekhel hanya diem gak peduli lalu menulis nama Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Gak lema kemudia datanglah seseorang menghampiri mereka

"Permisi... Boleh minta Namanya gak?" yang dateng adalah cewek dengan rambutnya yang di kucir dua itu tersenyum manis ke arah Mikhel Dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ragu untuk memberi nama mereka kepada orang di depan mereka. Tapi karena gak enak, mereka pun memberi tau nama mereka begitu saja

"Wahh, makasih ya. Watashi wa Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku nee~." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk

"E-eh, iya" ucap Mereka berdua gugup karena cwk di depannya terlalu formal. Setelah itu perempuan itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang melamun melihat perempuan tadi pergi

"Wakru Habis!" Triak Kepala Sekolah yang membuat Sasuke dan Mikhel kembali kedunia nyata dan kaget

"Hah?" Ucap Sasuke kaget lalu buru buru nyar Naruto buat Copas Nama Nama yang mungkin tuh anak dapet, ninggalin Mikhel yang juga buru buru nyari orang buat di COPAS nama namanya. Bukannya berhenti. Para siswa malah makin heboh dan makin ribut

"Buruan woy... Waktu dah habis nih"

"Nama... Nama lu siapa?"

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN! DALAM WAKTU 10 DETIK YANG TIDAK MENGUMPUL AKAN LANGSUNG DI DISKUALIFIKASI!" dan para siswa berbondong bondong menuju sang kepala sekolah untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka yang aneh itu

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan tugas tersebut dan sedang di nilai oleh sang kepala sekolah beserta para guru dan OSIS supaya cepat selesainya, mereka hanya duduk di tanah sambil bengong gak tau mau ngapain karena mereka tidak di perbolehkan meninggalkan aula sekolah. Setelah hampir 1 jam datanglah segrombolan siswa dengan jaket yang berlambang khusus, menyatakan kalau mereka adalah OSIS . sekarang giliran OSIS lah Yang mengambil peran

"Mohon perhatiannya." Ucap sang ketua OSIS membuat para siswa yang lagi bersanta santai sambil duduk di tanah karena gak ada kursi, mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Perkenalkan saya Tsubomi Kido** . **Saya menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini dan di belakang saya adalah anggota OSIS lainnya. Saya menggantikan posisi kepala Sekolah karena beliau sudah pulang dan guru guru lain sedang mengatur pendata siswa." ucap seorang wanita yang menggunakan Jaket dan menutup kepalanya agar tidak pecah gara gara kepanasan. Para siswa yang mendengar itu hanya mencibir kepala sekolah mereka yang ternyata dah pulang lagi. Sangat tidak konsisten

"Soal kelulusan. Kalian LULUS semua." Ucapnnya yang membuat para siswa yang tadinya lulus bersorak gembira

"HOREEEEEEE. Ternyata bener prediksi gue. Gue lulus." Ucap Naruto terharu. Gak sia sia perjungannya berdesakan dengan murid lain dan akhirnya dia lulus. Sasuke di sampingnya menghela nafas, dia terpaksa nyari Naruto juga dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Karena dia tidak bertemu Naruto, dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan manggil manggil Naruto dan di sangka orang gila. Dan juga Mikhel yang duduk di samping sasuke ikutan lulus. Entah darimana dia dapat nama nama siswa lain yang penting dia lulus

"Sebenarnya Kalian isi atau engak tuh kertas kalian udah lulus kok." Ucap kido, sang ketua OSIS yang buat para siswa tadi bersorak gembira malah cengo di tempat

"HAAAH...?!"

"Eh, jangan ngamuk dulu . Saya belum selesai bicara." Ucap Kido cepet-cepet sebelum dia di lempar sepatu ama junior-juniornya

"Sebenarnya itu hanya test untk menentukan kalian masuk kelas mana. Lagi pula kan udah dibilang kalau ini test kecerdasan. Tapi ternyata gak nyampe setengah orang yang sadar ama maksud test ini." Kido megang kepalanya sambil geleng-galeng. Lalu noleh kebelakannya, tepatnya para anggtotanya

"Oy, Kano. Ambilin kertas yang ada di meja si kepsek tadi gih. Cepet!"

"O-oke!" orang yang di pangil Kano langsung ngebirit ke kantor guru, lalu kembali 5 detik kemudian

'cepet amat.' Batin yang lainnya kecuali, Kido yang tersenyum puas dengan kerja anak buanya

"Oke, gue jelasin maksud test tadi." Ucap Kido, Siswa baru pun mengnganguk

"Tugasnnya memang mencari nama siswa lain, tapi bukan hanya itu saja tugasnya! Tugas kalian adalah Mencari Identitas orang lain tanpa membocarkan Identits kalian. 1 point akan di berikan kepada kalian yang berhasil mendapatkan 1 ID siswa. -1 point jika ID kalian di ketahui orang lain. Begitulah penilaiannya. Dan jika nilai kalian besar dan masuk 30 besar maka kalian akan masuk kelas A tapi jika sebaliknya maka akan masuk kelas F!"

.

.

.

.

"E-EEHHHHHH?"

Semua siswa memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

1. Hampir 90% siswa nilainya pasti minus semua, kecuali mereka mengetahui semua ID siswa tidak peduli siapapun yang tau ID mereka, walaupun itu mustahil karena ada beberapa siswa yang mengerti maksud test ini dan mendapatkan nama siswa lain tanpa Idnya diketahui satu orangpun.

2. yang diem gak ngelakuin apapun pasti masuk kelas A.

3. Yang hanya nyontek dapet kelas A.

4. Yang dapet ID banyak pasti ID nya sendiri lebih banyak di ketahui orang lain, karena ada beberapa yang nyontek dan tidak mengatakan Idnya

5...

"KAMI TIDAK TERIMA SEMUA INI!." Teriak hampir semua siswa di sana, Termasuk Naruto yang suaranya paling kenceng. Sasuke? Dia dah kabur takut di lindes Naruto yang dilanda emosi. Jangan pernah macem macem ama Naruto kalau dia lagi Emosi.

"Hadehhh, pantesan testnya aneh. Ternyata gini toh." Ucap Mikhel cuek. Toh sebenernya dia cuman nulis nama Sasuke Dan 1 orang lagi. Dan identitadnya hanya Sasuke dan orang yang namanya juga dia tulis tadi. Artinya dia mendaptkan 0 poin dan dia termasuk AMAN.

"Prootesnya ke Kepsek aja, jangan ke gue dong." Ucap kido sewot karena merasa dialah yang kena cacian. Sementara sang kepsek hanya ketawa gaje melihat murid barunya yang terlihat emosi akibat ulahnya itu

"Yare~yare sepertinya ini akan menarik. Tidak sia sia aku menyebarkan rumor ini. Khukhukhu..." Ucapnya tertawa Gaje lalu menghilang enta kemana.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hallo, Minna saya update chap 1 nya^^. Gimana? Garingkah? Sebenarnya saya punya niat ganti genre tapi nanti ajalah gantinya. Liat aja kedepan memang harus di rubah atau tidak. Btw mohon saran dan kritiknya ya, dengan cara Rivieeew


	3. Chapter 2 Awal Misteri

**Mekakushi Gakuen**

**Desclaimer**

_Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto

_Minjem Chara Fandom Sebelah_

_Vocaloid , KagePro, Death Note © Saya lupa punya siapa, yang penting bukan punya saya. Dan saya tekankan lagi! Mereka bukan punya saya_

_OC © Nah, Ini baru saya yang punya_

_**Genre **_

_Primer : Mystery Humor  
>Sekunder : Friendship, Horor, Supernatural<br>__Tersier__ : Romance, Drama_

_OOC(mungkin,) Typo(Karena saya maes edit XD) ,Bahasa Tidak Baku. DKK_

**Rate T**

**Summary : **Mekakushi Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah aneh dimana tidak ada satupun dari murid angkatan sekolah itu yang diluluskan dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Tapi tahun ini ada sebuah rumor menarik, dimana barang siapa yang berhasil memecahkan misteri sekolah ini maka akan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang sangat sangat menarik. Apakah itu?

**Chapter 2**

**(Awal Misteri)**

.

.

.

Seorang pria berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri jalan menuju ketempat yang entah apa namanya. Tapi kalau di simpulakan melalui baju yang ia kenakan, bisa dikatakan kalau dia sedang belari menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

Pria itu berhenti berlari lalu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, lalu berbalik kebelakang dan berlari lagi ke awal tempat dia berlari tadi sepanjang lebih dari 100m, lalu berhenti lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Aduhhh, Rin kemana sih?." Pria itu mengeluh dengan muka yang hampir menangis. Sungguh tidak elit sekali.

"RINNNNN~~~!." , "RIN DIMANA?."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya orang yang beralalu lalang, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Pria itu benar-benar akan menangis. Satu tetes air mata mulai keluar dari matanya hingga...

"Awwwwwwuch..." Tiba-tiba saja kepala pria itu di pukul dari belakang oleh seseorang. Merasa kesal, pria itu berniat menyumpah-serapahi orang yang berani memukulnya itu, tapi dia berubah pikiran saat melihat siapa yang memukul

"Eh? Miku?." Ucapnya kaget. Miku Hatsune adalah orang yang memukul kepalanya tadi. Pria itu menloleh kebelakang Miku. Dilihatnya ada 2 sosok pria yang tidak di kenalinya berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka adalah Sasuke Dan Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa bersama Miku.

"Hmmm, Len kenapa? Dari tadi bolak-balik gak jelas..." Tanya Miku heran. Len, atau Lengkapnya Len Kagamine itu tersentak lalu kembali akan menangis berkat pertanyaan Miku tadi.

"Hikss, Rin ilang….. RIN ILANG!..." Ucapnya, lalu bertriak histeris. Miku jadi panik dan mencoba menenangkan Len. Sementara dua orang yang di belakang Miku tadi, Sasuke Dan Naruto hanya cengo melihat Len menangis histeris.

"Rin itu siapa sih?." Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia juga gak tau.

"Lu kalau gue tanya prasaan gak tau mulu deh." Ucap Naruto heran

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal

"Mau gimana lagi? Gue emang gak tau..."

"Oy, jangan berantem dulu. Bantuin nih." Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba mendekatin Len untuk menengangkan pria tersebut. Tapi Len memberontak sampai _**ninju**_ muka Sasuke sampai mental beberapa meter kebelakang

_**Duuagghh!**_

_**Brakkkkk!**_

"Baghh… WOY!.."

"Oy, dobe iket aja tuh anak." Usul Sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri .

"_Et-tto, _Hatsune-san. Bisa mundur sebentar? Anak ini biar kami aja yang urus." Ucap Naruto sambil memberi intruksi kepada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Miku hanya mengangguk ragu dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Eh, t-tunggu... kalian mau ngapain?"

" LEPASIN!." Triak Len saat Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya dengan asal-asalan. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap mengikat Len tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beressss..." Ucap Naruto lega. Miku menatap miris ke arah Len yang meronta-ronta di samping Sasuke, yang lagi berusahan nutupin mulutnya.

"Eh, sekarang udah jam berapa?." Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Wajah Miku berubah pucat saat ia melihat jam tangannya

"Udah Jam 8 lewat! KITA TELAT!." Triaknya histeris. Sasuke dan Naruto melihatnya kebingungan

"Aku pergi dulu ya.. Len kalian aja yang urus, Bye.." Dan Miku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang hanya bisa diam belum mengerti situasi

.

.

."Hmmm... Hmm. Hmmmmmmm.."

Len berusaha ngomong tapi mulutnya di ikat dengan kain oleh Sasuke. 1 menit kemudian mereka baru menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Naruto langsung berlari cepat, di ikuti Sasuke yang nyeret Len. Len hanya pasrah di seret Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari selama 5 menit dengan kecepatan yang benar benar luar biasa, mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang sudah di tutup beserta Miku yang berusaha meloncat gerbang tapi langsung di cegat sama satpam di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat ulah Miku sementara Len dah pingsan akibat di seret oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Hey kalian bertiga. Cepat kesini!" Ucap sang satpam tersebut setelah berhasil mencegah aksi Miku tadi. Mereka berdua pun mendatangi sang satpam dengan ogah-ogahan sambil menyeret Len yang masih pingsan.

"Kenapa Kalian telat?."

"Anu. Maaf kami telat pak. Soalnya tadi ada insiden kecil, tapi kami siap menerima hukumannya kok pak." Ucap Miku langsung. Naruto, Sasuke, Len Hendak protes tapi gak jadi setelah Miku natep tajem mereka bertiga. Len? Dia udah sadar setelah di gampar Sasuke berkali kali tadi.

"Oh, bagus-bagus. Kalian mengakui kesalahan kalian."

"Sebagai hukumannya silahkan kalian pergi ke sana.. lalu ambil sapu dan bersihkan lapangan." Ucap satpam tersebut bikin Len menganga.

"Pak.." Len kembali hendak protes.. Tapi lagi lagi gak jadi karena satpan tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan. seolah-olah mengatakan hal yang mengerikan jika dia menolak.

Akhirnya mereka melaksanakan hukuman dengan prasaan tidak iklas sama sekali, terutama Len tentunya. Udah di iket, di seret, di hukum lagi. Mana pakaiannya udah kotor, dekil, bolong-bolong lalu di suruh nyapu lagi? Sekarang dia persis kayak anak jalanan yang di tinggal orangtuanya pergi. Miku pengen ketawa tapi gak tega. Sementara Naruto dah ketawa dari tadi. Sasuke cuman diem, mikir kalau mereka pasti bakalan di hukum lagi nanti di kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh, selesai juga akhirnya." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir lapangan bersama ketiga orang tadi. Karena berempat mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 30 menit untuk membersihkan lapangan. Naruto melihat kesamping dan mendapati Len yang terlihat sedang berpikir

"Eh? Nama lu Len kan? Tadi kenapa lu ngerusuh di tengah jalan? Kayak orang gila tau gak..." Tanya Naruto. Len noleh kesamping lalu mengehela nafas

"Tadi gue berangkat bareng ama Rin, Kakak gue. Tapi pas di jalan Rin nya ilang entah kemana. Jadinya gue bolak balik nyariin dia. Terus kalian datang dan negiket gue lalu nyeret gue." Jelas Len sedikit emosi. Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"Jadi, kakak lu dimana?." Tanya Sasuke. Len menghela nafas lagi.

"Ternyata yang ilang itu gue. Si Rin dah di sekolah dari tadi. Gue lupa kalau ada teknologi yang bernama handphone yang bisa menghubungi orang dari jarak jauh. Dan gue baru nyadar dan baru sms dia. Lalu dia bilang, dia dah di sekolah dari tadi." Keluh Len merutuki kebodohannya. Lagian kenapa kakaknya gak sms dia kalau dia dah sampai di sekolah? Apa dia gak peduli dengan adiknya yang panik kalau kakanya ilang?.

Miku berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk Belakang Rok nya lalu merapikan pakainnya.

"Rin-Chan masuk kelas mana?."

"Kelas A." Ucap Len bikin Miku kaget.

"Eh, Serius?." Len mengangguk.

"Oh ya, nama kalian siapa?." Tanya Len yang sepertinya lupa kalau dia gak tau nama Naruto Dan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto" "Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap mereka berdua serempak. Len mengangguk.

"Aku Len Kagamine." Balas Len lalu menjabat tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mending kita cek kelas dulu. Udah telat lama nih." Ucap Miku. Mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tiap tiap kelas untuk mencari nama mereka.

"Yaaah... Masuk kelas B." Ucap Miku kecewa. Sementara Sasuke Dan Len masuk kelas A. Dan Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

"Gila! Kok gue masuk kelas B?." Tanya Naruto heboh bikin beberapa murid Kelas B melihat keluar. Untung para senpai osis belum masuk kelas.

"Eh, emangnya kenapa?." Tanya Miku heran

"Seharusnya gue masuk kelas F sih... Kan test gue gagal. Tapi bodoh amat ah."

Naruto memasuki kelas B dengan prasaan bangga, Miku yang melihatnnya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya lalu ikut masuk, takut para osis nantinya keburu datang

**Suasana di kelas A**

Sasuke Dan Len berdiri di depan pintu kelas A yang sedang tertutup. Keadaan kelas mereka sangat ribut dan di simpulkan kalau para OSIS sepertinya belum masuk kelas. Padahal sekarang udah hampir jam 9.

"Eh, jangan di buka dulu!." Cegah Len saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu. Sasuke noleh kesamping.

"Kenapa emangnya?."

Len nunjuk bajunya.

"Tanggung jawab dulu. Liat dong baju gue." Protes Len gak terima kalau bajunya dan ancur akibat aksi Sasuke tadi. Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya.

" Nih ambil!." Ucapnnya sambil melempar sebuah jaket berlambang Mekakushi Gakuen di belakang jaket tersebut

"Eh? Maksud lu gue make ini? Lagian ini apa? Dapet dari mana lu?."

"Bacot lu. Pake aja kampret!." Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu segera membuka pintu. Buru-buru Len memakai jaket tersebut. Untung aja celananya gak terlalu kotor jadi hanya bajunya saja yang perlu ditutupi.

Seketika Suasana kelas A yang tadinya ricuh jadi hening saat Sasuke Membuka pintu tersebut. Bebrapa detik kemudian mereka ricuh lagi

"Oh, gue pikir OSIS yang dateng." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke gak peduli dan mencari cari bangku kosong buat dia dudukin lalu bertemulah dia dengan seorang wanita..*yaelah* maksudnya siswi yang sedikit familiar di matanya. Sasuke ngeliat siswi tersebut lalu melihat Len yang di belakangnya, lalu melihat siswi tersebut dan melihat Len lagi. Merasa di perhatikan siswi tersebut menatap Sasuke galak.

"Apa liat-liat?." Ucapnya ketus bikin Sasuke mundur dan menghampiri Len yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Oy Lem, Eh, Len. Tuh cewek yang lu cari dari tadi ya?." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk siswi tadi yang kaget saat melihat Len, begitu juga Len

"Itu KAKAK gue.." Len berlari menghampiri siswi yang Bernama Rin Kagamine tersebut, lalu langsung duduk di samping rin yang sepertnya memang sengaja di kosongkan oleh Rin

"Dari mana aja sih? Kok jam segini baru dateng?." Tanya Rin heran, lalu Len bercerita panjang lebar. Semntara itu Sasuke mencoba mencari bangku kosong lainnya dan menemukannya tepat di belakang Rin dan di samping...

"Mikhel?." ucap Sasuke lalu menghampiri sosok pria yang sedang berkutat dengan HP nya gak tau lagi ngapain. Merasa namanya ada yang manggil, Mikhel noleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Yooo..." Sapa Mikhel masih dengan HPnya. Dan Sasuke pun langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Lu masuk kelas ini juga?." Tanya Sasuke basa-basi, padahal dia dah tau jawabannya. Tapi Mikhel tetap mengangguk.

"Tapi kelas A kayaknya gak menjamin deh. Coba lu liat-liat lagi punguninya." Ucap Mikhel, segera Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Ada yang pacaran, maen kartu, nyanyi gak jelas, brantem, dll. Intinya gak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka buku buat belajar seperti yang dilakukan anak kelas A di sekolah lain. Lagian emang mereka udah punya buku?.

"Maklumin aja. Kan testnya gak beres." Ucap Sasuke memaklumkan.

"Yup, eh kok lu telat dateng? Kenapa emangnya?."

"Ceritanya panjang. Males gue jelasin." Ucap Sasuke lalu menaruh tasnya di meja dan mengambil posisi tidur.

"Bangunin kalau udah ada osisnya ya."

"Sas, OSIS-nya dah dateng." Ucap Mikhel 1 detik setelah Sasuke ngomong tadi. Sasuke hanya cengo lalu noleh ke pintu, dimana Sang ketua OSIS memasuki kelas mereka sendirian. Dengan kesal Sasuke ambil posisi duduk normal, menunda dulu aksi tidurnya.

"_Ohayou Minna~~"_

"_Ohayou, Senpai..."_

"Oke, maaf saya telat masuk soalnya tadi ada insiden kecil, dimana saya harus mengamati seseorang yang ngamuk di tengah jalan tadi." Sasuke Dan Len langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Kido A.k.A ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Orang ngamuk kok di amatin?." Sindir salah satu siswa didepan Len.

"Karena dia berasal dari sekolah ini, Mello." Ucap Kido yang membuat Len dan Sasuke tambah kaget.

"Kok senpai tau Nama saya?." Tanya pria tersebut yang bernama Mello heran, padahal di bajunya sama sekali tidak ada _Tag Name_.

"Itu karena sifatmu yang suka membuat coklat kemana-mana itu, Mello." Cletuk seorang Siswa di samping Mello

"Diam kau, Near! Mana mungkin hanya karena hal sepele tersebut kan?."

"Itu benar! Dan... Hal sepele? Apanya yang hal sepele? Kau mau membuat sekolah ini tenggelam dengan sampah-sampah coklatmu yang berserakan itu?." Ucap Kido galak. Mello hendak protes tapi langsung di potong Len.

"Oh, jadi lo yang buang sampah coklat sembarangan tadi? Sialan lo, gue capek banget tau ngebersihnya." Protes Len sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mello. Sementara yang di tunjuk hanya nunjuk balik.

"Diem lu! Lagian yang buang sampah kan bukan hanya gue! Nih orang juga buang sampah sembarangan. Liat aja puzzel nya! Berserakan diman-mana." Ucap Mello, nunjuk-nunjuk Near di sampingnya yang lagi nyusun puzzel. Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang Protes

"Oh Jadi..."

"DIAM!"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong. Kido menatap tajam kearah murid murid yang berada di barisan kiri tersebut. Kecuali 1 meja paling belakang.

"Near,Mello,Rin,Len,Sasuke, Dan Mikhel Pergi ke ruangan saya!." Ucap Kido dengan emosi.

"Kok saya juga , Senpai?." Protes Rin dan Mikhel berbarengan.

"Jangan Banyak Protes!" "Rin Kagamine!, dilarang memakan jeruk di dalam kelas! Dan Mienz Scheel!, dilarang memainkan HP di kelas!."

.

.

.

"Sekarang cepat ke ruaangan saya. SE-KA-RANG!." Mereka Ber-Enam langsung berlari ke luar kelas lalu beberapa detik kemudian balik lagi.

"Ruang OSIS dimana?." Tanya Len. Kido masang facewall sambil melempar denah sekolah dan mendarat tepat di muka Len.

"Baca itu dan cepat pergi kesana. Saya ada urusan dengan siswa disini dulu." Ucapnya lalu Len langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas di ikutin lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, padahal hanya masalah sepele kan?." Keluh Pria bernama Mello tadi sambil memakan coklat batangannya lalu membuang bungkus coklat tersebut sembarangan

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyuruh kita kesana bukan hanya karena itu.." Near di sampingnya menampali. Mello berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, mingkin-mungkin." Responnya gak peduli.

"Eh, Ruangannya masih jauh gak? Perasaan muter muter mulu dari tadi." Keluh Mello yang masih berkutat dengan Coklatnya. Len menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum.

"Kayaknya kita kesasar deh. Gue gak bisa baca denah sekolahnya."

"HAHHHHH?."

"Sini Denahnya." Rin di samping Len, merebut Denah tersebut dan mencoba melihat sekitar mereka, lalu melihat denah tersebut kembali, dan melihat lagi sekitar mereka.

"Ehehehehe... Aku juga gak paham.." Dan mereka semua, kecuali Rin sweatdrop.

"Sini gue aja yang baca." Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang ngerebut denah tersebut, lalu mencoba membaca Denah tersebut di ikuti Mikhel di sampingnya...

"..."

"Kenapa? Gak bisa baca juga?" Tanya Mello was-was. Siapa tau mereka berdua gak bisa baca denah juga.

"Kita ada di area kelas 2 dan lantai 2." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di lantai dua. Padahal mereka tidak menaiki tangga sedikitpun.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Mello heran dan sama sekali tidak sadar. Dilihatnya yang lain pada masang pose mikir.

"Oy...Oy..., Kenapa sih? Kok pada diem gitu?." Mello mulai khwatir. Dilihatnya Near, Sohib-nya yang mulai ikutan mikir itu.

"Mello, apa kau mendengar apa yang di katakan Kepala Sekolah kemarin soal peraturan sekolah?." Tanya Near memecahkan keheningan. Mello menggeleng

"Kita kelas 10 di larang memasuki area tingkat kelas lain. Itu aturan mutlak yang tidak boleh di langgar oleh siapapun. Dan lagi...

.

.

.

Kita sudah dlantai 2." Mello mencoba berhenti memakan coklatnya dan mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Lantai 2? Sejak kapan kita naik tangga?." Ucapnya lagi lalu matanya menelusuri ke segalah arah tapi kosong dan tidak ada siapapun di sana..

"L-Len.." Rin memegang Ujung jaket yang dikenakan Len. Sementara Len mencoba memegang ujung baju Sasuke, tapi langsung di tepis Sasuke

"Ehehehe,, Go-Gomen.."

"Jadi gimana? Balik aja gih, lagian ruangan OSIS dilantai satu." Ucap Mikhel. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari kantong celananya, membuka bungkus permen tersebut, lalu memasukan isinya kedalam mulutnya dan membuang bungkusnya tersebut dengan asal.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan dong." Ucap Mello. Near hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Mello sementara Mikhel hanya tersenyum tidak peduli. Dan akhirnya mereka pun menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian tau kenapa para senior kita tidak ada yang lulus." Ucap Sasuke tiba tiba membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~."_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!." _

_PLAKKK!_

"Eh? Kok gue di gampar?." Ucap Len gak di terima, sementara yang nampar, Rin hanya bersembunyi di belakangnya gemeteran.

"Jangan ngagetin dong.." Ucap Rin ketakutan.

'Yang ngagetin elu, lagi' Bantin mereka minus Rin tentunya

Sasuke hanya mengaruk kepalanya sambil minta maaf. Sementara anak cowok yang kaget tadi langsung masang ekspresi semula.

"Ngagetin aja." Ucap Mikhel. lalu mengambil Handphone dan mulai berkutat kembali dengan benda tersebut, melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Jadi kalian tau?." Tanya Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Ada 3 angkatan seingatku. Masing-masing angkatan berbeda semua alasannya." Jawab Near sambil meminkan helaian rambutnya. Mereka semua menatap Near bingung, Kecuali Mello Sasuke, Dan Mikhel yang sudah tau maksud Near.

"Berbeda?" Tanya Rin dan Len yang belum tau apa apa... Near mengangguk.

" Hn, Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja ku jelaskan. Lebih baik kita ke ruangan OSIS dulu. Nanti kalau terlambat bisa repot." Lanjutnya dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan OSIS.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah Sekitar 10 menit mereka mencari jalan untuk kelantai bawah tapi mereka tidak menemukan satupun tangga. Hari sudah mulai mendung, pertanda sebentar lagi akan hujan. Sasuke melihat Denah berkali kali lalu melihat sekitarnya lagi. Setelah itu dia menghela nafas dan berhenti medadak membuat Mikhel di belakangnya yang tidak memperhatikan menabraknya.

"Mengagumkan, Kita kembali ke titik awal." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat semua orang disana kembali kaget

"Auwch,, Jangan berhenti mendadak dong..., Tapi... maksud lu kembali ketitik awal tadi apa?."

"Entalah, tapi kita dari tadi hanya memutar arah dan coba lihat itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bungkus permen yang dibuang Mikhel tadi, di sampingnya ada sebuah bungkus Coklat. Seketika mereka semua langsung melihat ke arah Mello

"Itu bukan punya gue..." Ucap Mello setelah mengerti arti dari tatapan mereka. Mereka lalu menatap Sasuke kembali

"Ja..."

_**BZZTTTT!**_

_**JDUARRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Suara petir terdengar sangat keras memotong ucapan Sasuke dan membuat mereka berteriak histeris, Khususnya Rin tentunya. Seketika saat ini hujan pun turun dengan deras di sertai agin kencang serta Petir yang keras. Mereka pun mencoba memasuki sebua kelas kosong untuk menghindari Kilatan petir. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka. Suara itu berasal dari Handphone Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba mengecek Handphonenya. Sebuah pesan di terima dan dia lekas membacanya. Seketika saat itu dia langsung kaget melihatnya

"Ada apa?." Tanya Len Khawatir dan merebut HP itu dari Sasuke. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat pesan tersebut

**From : BakaNaru**

**To : Sasuke**

**Oy, teme? Kalian dimana? Cepetan kumpul kelapangan. Kido-senpai bilang kalian langsung aja kesini soalnya ada Apel pagi. Panas nih, Jangan lama. Okay?.**

Baik Len maupun Sasuke langsung Berlari dari tempat itu di ikuti yang lainnya, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf saya telat Update. Soalnya sibuk sekolah dan berpikir mau Stop fanfic ini ==". Bagaimana kesan fanfic ini? Atau masih membosankan? Apa kurang panjang? Ini udah 13 halaman loh, jadi saya harap kalian puas membacanya XD


End file.
